Roller Coaster
by Indigo Rise
Summary: Levy convinces Lucy to come on the ride with her, despite her fear. A little fluffy NaLu one-shot, to help with the feels of FT Angst Week!


_I thought I'd write a bit of NaLu fluff to help with the feels of Fairy Tail angst week. I couldn't wait until Fairy Tail fluff week! _

_Here we go! _

* * *

"Come on Lu, it'll be fun!"

Lucy looked towards her friend, her eyes significantly widened. "No way, I change my mind!" She screeched.

As a celebration for finishing their final exams, the two girls had decided to check out the carnival that had arrived in town for the long weekend. Levy was fearless when it came to her passion of adventure. The girl had already been white-water rafting, bungee jumping, and even skydiving a few times. Despite her short and petite stature, she would face anything that was thrown at her head on. Rides at a carnival were nothing short of easy.

Unfortunately, unlike her friend, Lucy was certainly not someone who enjoyed these 'death-defying' rides. She preferred participating in _safer_ things like the teacup rides and the carousel, or trying the various foods that were sold at the stalls. Heck, she even enjoyed playing the dodgy sideshow games in the alley that nobody ever won. So why was it, that she was currently standing at the front of the line for the _tallest_, most _terrifying_ roller coaster at the carnival?

"Come on," Levy persisted. "You can't back out of it now. Look, the one before us is almost finished. Looks like we're next!" She squealed in excitement.

Lucy gulped as she watched the people on the ride scream in fear, excitement, or even a mixture of both. Their bodies were rocked in the seats as the coaster twisted and looped along the track. Her palms quickly began sweaty in anticipation. As she dwelled on her thoughts she vaguely felt Levy take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly, though it didn't do much to suppress the uneasiness she felt. Nevertheless she squeezed back, smiling, as Levy's grin grew even wider.

Lucy blocked her ears as the roller coaster carriage loudly screeched to a stop. The passengers ambled out with windblown hair, eager to join the line again or go check out their photo from the ride. As soon as the platform was cleared, the operator began ushering people from the line to go on the ride, cutting them off just behind the two girls. Her heart rate began to speed up as they approached their seats, but she frowned when they reached their destination. The two remaining seats were not together, with one being at the front of the ride, and the other close to the back where they were standing.

"Levy I don't want to go on if I'm not next to you," Lucy whimpered.

"It's alright Lu, I'm sure we can wait until the next—"

"—Come on ladies, you're holding up the ride!" The operator yelled as he approached them. Hastily he directed Levy into the seat beside where they stood, next to a rather scary-looking tall guy with shaggy black hair. He continued on his way, grabbing onto Lucy's wrist, and all but dragging her to the seat up the front. Lucy whipped her head around wildly, shooting a panicked glance to her friend. Levy looked apologetic as she secured herself into her seat, unable to do anything to help her.

He guided her into the seat and strapped her in before she could get a word out, leaving her stuttering as she realised her impending doom. "H-Hey, wait!"

"Scared of roller coasters?"

Lucy jumped, startled at the voice beside her. She turned her head to the right, and saw that a boy around her age was in the seat beside her. He had tanned skin and dark green eyes swirling with excitement. Despite the warm weather, he wore a white scaly-looking scarf around his neck, and his salmon-coloured hair stuck out like a sore thumb. Though it would have looked odd on anyone else, on him it looked rather… _endearing_, paired with the big grin on his face. She could feel the blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"N-No…" She stuttered, sounding terribly unconvincing.

"Right," He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm Natsu. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lucy."

"Well then," His grin grew wider. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

At that moment the ride began to move, slowly beginning to inch up the steep incline. Lucy moved her hands to grip the restraints tightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"So much for not being scared, huh?" He asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Lucy could feel herself blush again as she stammered out a reply. "S-Shut up!"

They had reached about halfway up already. Lucy's heart was beating faster than ever as her breathing began to become uneven. The wind was rather chilly at this height, as she looked down at the carnival below her. _'Oh Mavis…'_

Suddenly warmth enveloped her right hand. Her heart almost stopped when she realised it was Natsu's own hand, wrapped securely around her own.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, attempting to hide her very red face from him as she tried to tug her hand away.

He frowned in concern as he looked back at her. Slowly he untangled her hand from where it was gripped and intertwined it with his own, ignoring the bewildered looks she shot at him. Gently, he squeezed her hand. "Well you're scared, aren't you? Just hold on to my hand, and it will be all right, I promise!"

Lucy's eyes widened as he laughed again, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Still unsure, she reciprocated his grip as she turned to face the front. They had now reached the top of the incline, and although she was still scared, Natsu's reassurance admittedly had made her feel a little better.

"All right, I'm all fired up!" He yelled in excitement, throwing his free hand up into the air. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his childish enthusiasm.

His eyes lit up as he looked back at her. "See, it's not so bad! Here we go!"

"Eh?!" Lucy yelped as the carriage began to teeter over the top.

Then, the carriage began to plummet down the track, picking up more speed with every second. Lucy screamed as she held Natsu's hand in a vice-grip. She could hear him laugh in complete thrill as the coaster twisted and turned and looped through the air. The wind tore at her hair and clothes, stinging the corners of her eyes. Slowly she felt herself begin to actually enjoy the ride, and found herself laughing alongside him. Before she knew it, the ride was slowing down as it meandered back to the platform, eventually jerking to a stop.

"Told you it wasn't so bad, right?" Natsu nudged her, as they removed themselves from their seats.

Lucy giggled as she brushed a hand through her messy hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Course I am," He grinned. The two walked down the platform, still hand in hand, until they reached the counter that displayed all of the photos.

"Hey, there we are!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed up at a photo on the far left screen. The two of them were laughing in bliss, their hands tightly entwined. Both of them looked a little silly with their hair pushed back completely and eyes squinted, but she couldn't help but blush at the photo.

The two of them continued with their small talk until they were almost at the end of the path.

"Come on, Lu!" Levy yelled from a short distance away, waving her hand around in the air. "Let's go get some candy floss before it runs out!"

Lucy waved back. "Coming, Levy!"

"I guess you have to go then," Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah…"

"Well you don't have to…" Natsu began to explain. Lucy perked up. "But me and a few buddies are coming back here tomorrow for the last day of the carnival. If you wanted to, maybe you could bring a few friends and we could all hang out? If you don't want to I understa—"

"—I'd love to," Lucy cut him off. She was already planning on coming back here tomorrow with Levy, Erza and Juvia for the closing ceremony, so it worked out perfectly. If his friends were half as attractive as he was, then they certainly wouldn't be disappointed with the arrangement.

Natsu grinned. "Great!"

Gently he untangled their hands, and began to walk off towards the man she had seen in the seat next to Levy. He turned back and waved to her. "See you around, Lucy!"

She gave him a small wave back, and walked over to where Levy was standing. The small girl wore a sly grin on her face, and Lucy groaned in anticipation of what she was about to hear.

"So," She mused. "Who's the mystery boy?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in a review, it would be greatly appreciated! _

_Until next time,  
Indigo _


End file.
